


Enigmas and Adventures

by Do Rey Mi Fa So-LanGelO (LadyAmaranta22), LadyAmaranta22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, Oh the drama, but I can’t say how because no spoilers, no more spoilers - Freeform, she is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmaranta22/pseuds/Do%20Rey%20Mi%20Fa%20So-LanGelO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmaranta22/pseuds/LadyAmaranta22
Summary: NO SPOILERS!!





	1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl named Zuliana. She had a great life, with inventor parents and a baby sister. She was smart, pretty, and had a wide range of talents. She had an air of mystery around her and wasn’t quite normal. This is her story.

 

Zuliana saw only darkness. She felt a cool coastal breeze on her face and she smelled strawberries and smoke. She heard waves crashing and people singing. She felt safe. She was happy, but not at home. This place did not feel like the cities of New York. 

Zuliana woke with a start. She was sleepy and her wonderful dream was fading. After waiting a few seconds to let herself wake fully, she groggily arose from her bed. She stumbled over to her closet and pulled out a silvery top with a v neck and short sleeves. It made her eyes look bluer than normal. She slipped into a comfy pair of shorts and sneakers. Then, she put on a bismuth oval suspended on a silver chain.

She brushed her hair and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no spoilers sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I accidentally hit the wrong button. Oh well. Enjoy!

Zuliana started walking to the gym. It handed out free bananas for breakfast, but she was allergic so they always had an apple just for her. Sometimes, they even gave out pickles. Yumm. About halfway to the gym she saw a guy following her out of the corner of her eye. He had a fedora pulled down low, so Zuliana couldn’t see his face. When she turned to look he was gone.

She arrived at her friend Ali’s house. Ali’s full name was Allison, but she’d kill you if you ever called her that. Zuliana rang the doorbell. Ali opened it.  
“Ready?” asked Zuliana.  
“Whenever you are Zee Zee,” replied Ali.  
Zee Zee was Zuliana’s nickname. She and Ali had been friends since third grade. She had finally convinced her to start gymnastics about five years ago, and now it was a routine.

Zuliana looked uncomfortable and Ali asked if she was okay. “Don’t you see the guy over there? With the fedora?,” Zuliana asked in a hushed tone.  
For a split second Ali hesitated before saying, “What guy?” Zuliana shook her head and they continued to walk.

When they arrived, they went into the locker room and changed into their leotards and wrist warmers/braces. Zuliana’s leotard was navy blue with two stripes of silver across it, each stripe lined with sequins. Ali’s was a sky blue color with two golden stripes also lined with sequins. People said that they looked like night and day. They left the locker room and headed toward the warm up area.

Zuliana realised that she didn’t have a rubber band. She asked Ali for one and she gave one to her. She tied up her goregeous black waves of hair into a high ponytail. She helped Ali do the same to her strawberry colored hair. Then they both started stretching on the mats. 

Once they were done stretching, they started doing flips and cartwheels everywhere. Occasionally they’d stop for water breaks and stuff, but other than that, they did a full hour of gymnastics. They were too tired to do the uneven bars, so they went back to the locker room so they could get changed.

When they left the gym, Ali saw Zuliana’s necklace. It was a small oval of bismuth about two centimeters in diameter. The only thing odd about it was the trident carved into it. “Hey Zee Zee, when did you get that necklace?,” she asked. Zuliana thought for a moment before responding, “ I think when I was really little. Two, maybe three. I vaugley remember finding washed up at the beach. The weird thing is that it seemed to wash up right at my feet.” 

Zuliana got out a pen and wrote something on her arm. When Ali asked what it was, Zuliana said that it was her twelfth birthday soon, and that it was her wish list. Ali nodded and they arrived at the bus stop. When they went to the gym it was closed, but when they were done it was open.

They sat down on the bench and some old lady sat down next to them. Ali’s fingers slipped in her pocket and grabbed something.

That’s when a whole bunch of stuff happened at once. First, the lady grew bat wings. Then she started attacking them. Ari flung Zuliana a dagger and pulled out a hair clip with a bow and arrow on it. With a flick of her wrist, Ali had a bow and arrows. She shot at the bat lady and hit it a few times.

Meanwhile, Zuliana got over her shock and started slashing at the bat hag. Unfortunately, it didn’t help much. She looked around desperately and spotted an opportunity. She slashed a tree a few times, and then whacked it with the hilt of her dagger. The tree fell over and crushed the bat hag. She turned into a golden powder, except for her wings. They shrank down into a ring with bat wings on it. Zuliana had a suspicion that if she did something, then she’d be able to have the large wings again. She put the ring in her pocket.

Ali looked at her and said, “ Your parents and I talked. I’ve got to get you to camp. Come with me.” Zuliana was too shocked to speak. Did this mean that her favorite book series was real? Did Camp Half Blood really exist? Was she a demigod? No, that wasn’t possible. She looked like her mom and dad.

Ali told her to put the ring on and twist it around three times. Zuliana did, and then bat wings painlessly shot from her back. Then, to make it more weird, her necklace glowed fiercely. Her bat wings changed into a more arch like shape and grew feathers. She had what looked like angel wings.

Zuliana gingerly let Ari get on her back. After some shifting and wiggling, they were ready to (hopefully) fly. Zuliana fluttered her wings testily, and almost fell over. Then, after a jump and two powerful flaps, they were airborne.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all should know that I don’t give spoilers..

As Zuliana flew with Ali on her back, she was increasingly curious and agitated about what was happening. She kept asking Ali what was going on, but all she would say was, “I’ll tell you later. I promise”. Ali told her directions about where to go, and Zuliana followed them without hesitation. She was too scared to look down, but not because of the height. Judging by how fast the wind was going, the surface would look like a blur.

She occasionally had to dip down a few hundred feet because of the altitude and lack of oxygen. Thankfully, it was foggy-ish, so she just looked like a passing cloud instead of a child with wings. She was just wondering how much more screwed up her life could get when Ali told her to land. This was very difficult. She couldn’t just dive because her best friend was on her back. She also couldn’t just stop moving because the would plummet like stones to the ground. She paused to think before she realized that she was flying.

Just as she was sure they were going to fall, Ali let out a gasp. Zuliana wasn’t falling! Instead, her wings fluttered in a pattern similar to a hummingbird’s. She hovered in amazement at this cool ability. “Okay Zee Zee, to land, you have to stay like this, but slightly slower, so that we will slowly descend to the ground,” Ali said carefully, as if she were a flight teacher and not a teenager on another, flying, teenager.

Zuliana did what she said, and sure enough, they began to come down to Earth. As they got closer to the ground, she saw a beach next to a beautiful valley. The view was breathtaking, even though she couldn’t see the details.

When the two landed, Ali told Zuliana to twist the ring the opposite direction of last time. The wings shrank back into the ring. Then, Ali led her through some trees until they reached a peculiar pine tree with some sort of blanket on it and electrical wires around the base. She blinked a few times until she could refocus. She saw that the blanket shimmered and was actually fur. The Golden Fleece, she realized. That meant that the wires were... a dragon. (A/N I forgot the name)

The creature perked up and saw her. It started to come towards her. She instantly got frightened, but the dragon just nuzzled her legs affectionately. Ali seemed puzzled, but shook her head, dismissing a thought. They walked past the tree and entered... the most breathtaking place that Zuliana had ever seen.

 

As she took in her surroundings, she realized that this was, indeed, her favorite , supposedly fictional, summer camp. It was like a dream come true. So, naturally, she did what she always did when she was overwhelmed. She fainted.

—————————————————————

She woke up hours later after a blissful, no dream sleep. As she opened her eyes, she saw a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an orange tee shirt. She instantly recognized him and almost passed out again. It was Will freaking Solace. “Um, hi,” he said. She couldn’t help it anymore. She fangirled. Hard. She fanned her face, squealed, smiled, and overall felt like her head would explode. Will looked absolutely confused. She slowed her heart rate, and tried to speak. It came out like this. “OMG, you’re Will Solace, I’m at Camp Half blood, waitamIademigodwhoismyparent, omg omg omg!” She squealed, extremely overwhelmed.

Thankfully, Will understood. He helped her stand, and took her to what she presumed was the Big House. Inside, there was a senior counselor meeting going on. She saw all of her favorites, like Clarisse, Leo, the Stoll brothers, and PERCY AND ANNABETH!! Zuliana started to faint again, but stopped herself just in time. Chiron wheeled his wheelchair over and beckoned for them to follow.

They walked into another room, and Chiron gestured for them to sit. “How old are you?” he asked. “Fifteen,” she answered. Chiron frowned. Zuliana knew that you were supposed to be claimed by thirteen, so they were both equally confused. Will described what happened after Ali brought her to the Infirmary. Chiron thanked him and told him to go back to the Infirmary. He left.

Chiron turned to face her once again. He studied her with curiosity. “You should be claimed sometime tomorrow, seeing as it is already past dinner, but do you have a missing parent Miss...?”, Chiron asked. “Zuliana,” she responded “and no I don’t, so one of them is most likely not a god because my DNA test came back as 50% my mom and 50% my dad.” The centaur seemed very surprised at her knowledge. “Well, you won’t need the video, I suppose,” he said.

He called someone in and the door opened, revealing the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had bronze hair that was styled precariously, yet still perfect. His eyes were violet and framed by long, black lashes. His skin was a beautiful shade of tan with a few freckles on his nose and cheeks. Pinkish lips surrounded brilliant, alabaster teeth. He was wearing an orange tee shirt and jeans that fit his nicely. Around his neck was a necklace with five beads. Five years at camp.

Chiron gestured for him to show her around. She stood up and walked over to him. They walked out the door and into camp.

—————————————————————

As they walked, they talked to each other. She learned lots about both him and camp. His name was Charlie Rula. His dad was Hephaestus. He lit on fire, like Leo. Zuliana found this awesome. He had a magical phone that he had fixed so that it wouldn’t attract monsters. His weapon of choice was his brain. Eventually, it was time for bed.

Chiron had changed the rules so that the Hermes cabin wasn’t so cramped all the time. The new rule was that newcomers were to sleep in their guide’s cabin. The Hephaestus cabin was cool. Zuliana bunked beneath Charlie and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * coughs * AHEM-
> 
> NO SPOILERS!!
> 
> ~River S.

Of course, two dreamless sleep periods were too much to ask for. Zuliana found herself watching a scene that looked hazy and almost like it was painted with watercolors. She very faintly could make out twelve people sitting in chairs in a haphazard semicircle around a woman carrying a blanket. Wait, no the blanket was a baby covered in a pink blanket. The woman spoke to a man in the middle chair. She was explaining a story that Zuliana didn’t quite hear. The woman sounded sad and out of breath, like she had been running forever. The man talked to another man next to him. They chuckled quietly. Then, the second man stood up and waved his hand over the baby. A woman in grey stood and did the same. Then a girl in pink. Then a woman in silver. A man in orange and red. Finally, the man in the center. The mother walked over to the woman in grey. They hugged and chatted. Finally, the mother left.

————————————————————

Zuliana woke with a start. Thankfully, she avoided whacking her head on the bunk above her by a few centimeters. She was confused for a few moments until the previous day’s events flooded back to her. The gym, the lady, flying, arriving at camp. It all hit her like a brick wall. She shook her head and saw a very tired Charlie Rula climb down his ladder. He yawned before saying, “Hey Zuliana, it’s almost time for breakfast. Chiron left a camp t shirt here yesterday. You have stuff in your gym bag right?” He pointed towards her bag that, did indeed, have both an extra set of clothes and a jacket. She thanked him and went to get changed.

After getting into a fresh set of clothes. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a braid. She brushed her teeth, put on her shoes, and went outside.

The fresh air was nice. She felt a cool breeze caress her face. She decided that she would find something as close to gymnastics as possible, and work out until breakfast. Unfortunately, the most similar thing that she could find was the Wall Of Doom. She shrugged. Oh well. She started to stretch.

After stretching, she felt energized and ready. So, without wanting to lose her nerve, she started to climb. She loved rock climbing immensely, so she at least had some practice. As soon as she had her foot on the first rock, the lava spray started. After a few sprays and about five feet up, she noticed a pattern. By following the pattern in the opposite direction, she easily avoided the lava. As for the randomly falling hand and foot holds, the ones prone to falling were chipped from hitting the ground. She avoided the chipped ones.

She quickly scampered up the wall, using the two things that she had noticed to easily scale the full 75- foot wall. By the halfway point, she had a small crowd of early risers gathered to watch. Sometimes, she had to leap for a few rocks, but only by a few inches. By the time she was on her last few rocks, practically the whole camp had gathered to see the newbie climb. Some gasped when they thought that she would mess up, but she managed to save herself. Finally, she was on top.

She hoisted herself over the top and lay there panting. She considered asking someone to toss up a water bottle, and did. It worked. She drank a few swallows and mentally prepared to look at the crowd. She sat up. As she looked at the people, some looked amazed, others curious, and some confused. She kept looking until she found Ali. She was relieved to see her best friend. They smiled at each other warmly.

Eventually, Zuliana got cold, and wanted to get down. However, she did not want to climb all the way back down. As she was thinking about how to get down, she remembered her ring. Of course! She twisted it thrice, and she gained the angel wings. Kids gasped in wonder. Using the technique that Ali taught her, she flitted to the ground with ease. Then, the breakfast conch sounded.

Camp broke into a chaos of teens swarming for food. They crowded around the food tables like moths to a flame. Eventually, the kids were let in. They grabbed food and sat at their respective tables. Then they did the sacrifice thing. Zuliana did both of these. Then Ali found her and invited her to sit with her. Since she wasn’t claimed, she could sit anywhere. Apparently, Ali was a daughter of Apollo. They sat away from others, mostly because they both knew what would happen if Zuliana got too excited. Then they ate the most wonderful food that Zuliana had ever tasted. 

After breakfast, Charlie dragged her to her first sword fighting lesson. Percy taught that apparently so she flipped out. Just as she felt the overload coming on, Charlie stopped her. Unfortunately, Percy called on her to demonstrate. Thankfully Zuliana had fenced a few times before, so she wasn’t absolutely clueless. 

 

She was so distracted that she didn’t hear Percy tell her to defend herself. So, when she saw the sword coming, she blocked with ease and instinctively started to fight back. She accidentally hit Percy with the flat of her blade and made him stumble back. “Hey, you’re pretty good. Is this your first time?”, he asked. She shook her head and finally remembered who she had just beat in a mini duel. For the second time in two days, she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again you stupid box? This is getting annoying.

Zuliana awoke in a cot by the sword fighting area. Apparently she now had her own fainting cot, because the letter Z was in Sharpie on the top. It was darker, mostly because the sun moved, casting a shadow on her. She sat up and then slowly stood, still shaking off her haziness. 

She walked over to the archery area, hoping to find Ali. She was in luck, because Ali had just grabbed a bow. 

“Hey Ali” Zuliana said. “What’s up Zee Zee?”, Ali asked, never breaking her focus on the target. To which Zuliana replied, “Not much, just wanted to talk to someone I know.” Ali nodded. “Hey,” She drew the string, “you want to try? Maybe we are half sisters.” Zuliana nodded. Ali fired. It hit the bullseye. She beckoned Zuliana over. Zuliana found an arm guard and bow. She chose some arrows, then stepped up to the line. She had shot a bow and arrow a few times, but not often. She nocked the arrow and pulled it back to her ear. She aimed, then inhaled. On the exhale, she let her arrow fly.

It flew directly under Ali’s arrow, and missed by a few centimeters. She felt proud. Ali beamed at her. She said that it was nearly time for the campfire, and that they should go down to help set up. Zuliana agreed, mostly because she loved fire in all forms. So they walked down together.

While they walked, they discussed who Zuliana’s godly parent might be. Zuliana said that it may be Poseidon because of her necklace, but Ali pointed out that she might be a child of Apollo, due to her aptness with a bow and her athleticism. They both considered Athena, because Zuliana was brilliant. They also talked about the possibility of Aphrodite, because, after all, Zuliana was drop dead gorgeous. Finally, they just decided to wait.

After they finished setting up, more campers moseyed their way in. They sat down where they pleased, and began to chat. A few were evidently whispering about her, because they were staring at her while they talked. Eventually, night began to fall, and most of the camp was there. A few more scrambled in at the last second. Then, it started.

They began by collectively saying hello to Hestia as the fire rose. The fire seemed to like this, seeing as they soon had happy, purple flames going. As the campers cheered up more, it became yellow and huge. They began songs, which meant that Zuliana had to catch on to them quickly. Eventually, they started s’mores.

Of course, the monster attacked at the most inopportune time possible. It was a strange thing, because it seemed to be made of moonlight. It had what looked like shimmery fur, and eyes as silver as, well, silver. Duh. The creature had four legs, and looked vaguely like a wolf. Its teeth were bared in a snarl. The campfire abruptly turned green, meaning that they were scared.

For some reason, Zuliana was first to react. She grabbed Ali’s hairpin, and it transformed into a bow and a quiver of arrows. She drew an arrow with incredible speed, and fired. She intentionally missed, but it caught the starry beast’s attention. Its head snapped over to her, and she looked it straight in the eyes. She had little knowledge of wolves, but she knew that to stop one, you had to be dominant. So she drew another arrow without looking away. The wolf seemed only slightly intimidated by this. She stepped forward menacingly, and the wolf stepped back.

Her eyes suddenly flashed with anger. Anger at her family for not telling her anything. Anger at herself for fainting whenever a person she recognized showed up. Anger at her godly parent, for not claiming her. Most importantly, she felt anger at this stupid wolf for showing up and ruining her night. She drew her arrow farther. Then, the wolf finally stopped. It bowed in front of her. When it stood up, it no longer looked menacing. 

Its head looked up above hers. Then she saw it, or rather them. Above her head was a trident, a bow, the moon, a lightning bolt, a dove, and an owl,all circling around her head.


End file.
